Endiablado
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Parodia de la pelicula "Al diablo con el diablo"Dino Cavallone es el clásico looser, está enamorado de su compañero de trabajo, Hibari Kyoya, él cual no sabía ni siquiera que existiera. Pero su deseo por ese amor atraerá al Diablo para hacer un negocio con él. D18 y D69 principalmente 5927, R56 y ?/69 extras


**Notas del fanfic:**

La película de "Al diablo con el diablo" no me pertenece, ampoco KHR, incluso esta idea una vez la trabaje con mi amiga Marieth en la cuenta Devil Inc pero en la categoria de FMA.

Fic dedicado a mi amiga Kriss Shiro, para tu malvavisco traumado y tu fanatismo por el D69!

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Nueva creación, y no es 10069 (aleluya~ por ahora XD)

* * *

**ENDIABLADO**

**Capitulo 1: Hey, ¡sexy devil!**

El mundo, un lugar lleno de personas, algunas de ellas son buenas, otras no tanto y otras deberían irse a la ching… ejem, pero al final son almas y eso es lo que importa. Y dependiendo de su corazón, significa el nivel de dificultad que pueda alterar la forma de su vida.

En una ciudad como Namimori, todo tipo de personas viven su rutinaria existencia. Entre ellas, un joven rubio de ojos pardos.

¿Qué tiene de especial nuestro protagonista? En realidad nada, quizás falta eso, es sólo una simple hormiga obrera del mundo, aunque más patética de lo normal. Aun con un buen cuerpo, de tersa piel rosada y rostro divino, tenía un gusto para la moda más malo que el de la Tigresa y Paquita juntos; el divino cabello rubio parecía no haber recibido un acondicionador para calmar esas hebras tan salvajes que parecían serpientes, sus ojos eran opacados por unos gruesos anteojos,y repitiendo lo de la ropa, lucía una camisa de franelas a cuadros rojos y verdes (pareciendo más un mantel que una camisa) y mal abotonada, pantalones a la cintura como los del abuelo, zapatos que tenían boca propia y para rematar su perfume parecía sacado de una oferta de a $20 el litro.

Bastante mal de presentación, contando que trabajaba en un prominente edificio de comunicaciones que podía solventar fácilmente sus gustos.

El pobre siempre salía de su apartamento (donde vivía solo) y como todas las mañana se duchaba, se "arreglaba", comía una rápida dona de jalea con café expreso y se ponía su carnet de presentación. El nombre de este idiota: Dino Cavallone. Salía en dirección al trabajo. Siempre llegaba puntual, nunca faltaba, trabajaba arduamente en lo que hacía.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no tenía un sólo amigo?

-¡Colonello!-gritaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- por sino lo sabías, entramos a las nueve de la mañana.- señalaba el reloj circular de la pared que indicaba las 9:10 am.

Por esa razón, era más pesado y tan poco divertido como un payaso de fiesta infantil.

-… ¡Jodete kora!

-Jajaja, él siempre tan gracioso.- sudaba una gotita y volteaba a todos lados buscando alguien con quien hablar.- ¡amigo Gokudera!, ¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al bar por unos bizcochitos?

-¿bizcochitos?- respondió malhumorado un chico de cabellos plateados alborotados.-¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo soy gay!, además andaré en una cita con Tsuna.- abrazando al mencionado chico de cabello castaño, y que realmente se veía molesto por lo dicho.

-oh ya veo.- picándole los hombros.- suerte tunita en escabeche y pulpo en aceite de oliva.

-sí… claro.- sonriendo de dientes afuera hasta que salió del lugar.

- cómo odio a ese tipo.- susurró Tsuna a su novio.

-¡Reborn! Amigo.- en cuanto el hombre le vio trato de huir pero fue atrapado por el rubio.- como sé que te gustan las armas seguro te interesara este catálogo. Mira ahí hay un látigo, aquí unas tonfas, este es un tridente…- el otro trataba de despejarse de la sanguijuela que olía a perfume barato (le hubiera disparado pero se le olvido su pistola).

El tiempo pasa y el Sol, como toda la humanidad, salió a descansar cediendo su turno a una traviesa luna chesciriana.

Los trabajadores de "Vongola Inc." Se divertían de lo lindo en uno de los tantos bares de la ciudad tomando unas cuantas copas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la visita de alguien inesperado.

-demonios, ahí viene.- susurró Colonello.- escóndanse que esa cosa viene hacia aquí kora.- entonces ocultaron su rostro en el menú.

-¿qué hace ESO aquí? –contestó inmediatamente Reborn.

-¡amigos!- les llamó desde la entrada del bar y sin ser invitado tomó asiento.- parece que están evadiéndome; creo que estoy enojado y lo mejor sería irme.- y antes de que le dieran la afirmativa se volvió a sentar.- era broma jajaja.

Los demás bufaron su mala suerte hasta que se dieron cuenta de un gracioso detalle; Dino miraba como quinceañera enamorada a un joven moreno de ojos grises como la plata y que vestía un elegante traje negro de diseñador con camiseta purpura; tomaba una copa de limonada sin darse cuenta de su fan, que entre suspiro tras suspiro no despejaba su vista. Verlo así provocó que su grupo de amigos quisieran jugarle una broma.

-¿te gusta Hibari Kyoya?- respondió Gokudera picándole los hombros a Cavallone.

-pero sí está fuera de tu alcance, kora.

-y creo que esta saliendo con esa chica de grandes melones, creo que se llama Adelheid.- afirmó Reborn.

-no, él esta libre desde hace 2 semanas, 3 días, 18 horas y 40 minutos… 41 quiero decir.- mirando su reloj, causando un espasmo de miedo entre los otros cuatro. –él se ve tan hermoso cuando viste de morado y negro…

-¿y por qué no hablas con él?- sacudió Tsuna su copa con vino.- de seguro jamás te has atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

-ehm, pues… ustedes no me dejaran en paz hasta que le hable, ¿verdad?, bueno aquí voy.

Decidido, se acercó a su amado hombre quien estaba ya arrojando a un pobre tipo que quería ligarlo. Nervioso hasta más no poder, se atrevió a hablarle.

-hola Kyoya.- empezó a levantarse.

-hola… ehm… ¿quién eres?

-¿no me reconoces?, ¡soy Cavallone Dino!, hemos trabajado en la misma empresa durante ocho años seguidos.

-wow, ¿de veras?, nunca antes te había visto.

-sí, acuérdate, una vez estaba lloviendo mucho, los dos estábamos en la entrada y tú dijiste "esta lloviendo" y yo te conteste "cierto".- todo lo decía con esa clásica sonrisa de idiota.

-ah, claro.- con un gesto bastante incómodo.

-y ahora... estamos de nuevo hablando juntos.

-eh sí...

-claro, sabes te gustaría acom...- pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque el chico ya se había ido, se deprimió bastante, y solo alcanzo a mirar como sus "amigos" se burlaban de su intento.- sigh... Dios mío,daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo conmigo.

_Kufufu, alguien ha dicho las palabras mágicas~_

Un golpe dado por un taco sacó de golpe la bola blanca de las mesas de billar, la bola giró hasta los pies del loser, éste levantó la pequeña esfera y regresó su vista hacia las mesas para descubrir al dueño del objeto: un hombre alto y delgado de quizás 25 años, una larga cabellera azulada atada por una cinta plateada, con un diseño extraño de peinado que hacia recordar las matas de las piñas; sus dos ojos eran tan contrarios, el oscuro mar combatiendo con la incandescente llama; vestía unos estrechos pantalones blancos (que le realzaba toda la deliciosa figura), una camisa larga de cuello adornada por una desajustada corbata negra y unas botas de tacón hechas de cuero negro que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Una figura muy sensual sin duda alguna. Dino veía boquiabierto al joven, incrédulo al creer que le indicaba que ese dios fuera hacia él, le hacía coquetas señas con el dedo índice para que se le acercará; cómo Dino no creía en su buena suerte se señalaba preguntando de manera silenciosa si era a él a quien se dirigía el peliazul, el joven asintió haciendo que Dino sintiera un infarto por la emoción.

Sin darse cuenta de como sus pies caminaban presurosos ante aquella figura, no pudo evitar sorprenderse más de la belleza de ese hombre ahora que lo tenía cerca.

-e-este hola.

-kufufu hola.- La voz del chico era extremadamente sensual.

-d-disculpa, pero e-esto… pelota… por allá y etto... –el peliazul tomó la blanca esfera de las manos bronceadas y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-eres muy elocuente, debes ser todo un casanova.

-p-pues si, algo.

-te vi con un hombre.- decía el chico mientras ponía tiza en la punta del taco y le daba un coqueto soplido.

-s-sí, pero no vengo con él.

-pero te interesa, ¿no es así?– dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Dino de forma insinuante.

-¿por qué lo que crees?

-bueno, cuando alguien dice que daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien consigo es porque le importa.

-¿¡c-cómo pudiste... si estaba hasta allá!?

-tengo un excelente sentido del oído... entre otras cualidades sorprendentes.- al terminar su comentario golpeó la bola blanca haciendo que las demás, menos la ocho, entraran en las seis buchacas de la mesa.

-¡wow!

-mejor vamos a un lugar más privado. – dio un golpe a la bola blanca para meter la esfera negra en la buchaca más cercana a Dino, causándole un extraño cosquilleo por el movimiento.

-p-pero es que... tengo que volver con mis ami… –trataba de sonar seguro pero era imposible.

-¿por qué no?, ¿te desagrado?, ¿no te gusto? –respondió con un deje sensual.

-n-no, nada de eso. D-de hecho estas que ardes.

-Kufufu, no sabes cuánto –dijo con una mueca divertida el muchacho.

Caminaron hasta la salida, el extraño le tomó de la mano al rubio mientras caminaban por los jardines del bar; se encontraron frente a un precioso café con unas mesas y sillas de metal al aire libre, el bicolor repentinamente le rodeo sus brazos a la cintura, se acercó a Dino con una mirada lujuriosa y acercó sus labios hasta el del perdedor.

-bésame.- dijo el chico con una voz erótica dejando sorprendido a Dino.

-¿¡aquí!? –Su cara mostraba una enorme sorpresa, pero no se notaba que le fuera a rehuir a lo que ocurriera.

-¡no seas gallina! – El hombre de deliciosas curvas empujó a Cavallone hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas desocupadas de una mesa que estaba ocupada por dos hombres que al parecer hablaban de lo vergonzoso que era ver dos hombres juntos, ahora mostrándose asqueados (pero realmente celosos de lo afortunado que era el rubio). El encantador hombre se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre tatuado rozando descaradamente su trasero con la entrepierna del otro sacando un pequeño gemido por parte de Dino, el otro comenzó a besarlo ferozmente mordiendo levemente su labio inferior y metiendo (con mucha cooperación) su lengua en cavidad bucal, saboreándolo con gusto. Al terminar el contacto miró pícaramente a las hombres que los observaban pavorosos pero con las babas saliendo de sus hocicos. – niños, ¿podrían dejarnos solos? –les guiñó de forma coqueta un ojo y ellos accedieron huyendo de la escena antes de probar de ese placer. El muchacho solo dio un pequeño roce de sus labios y se separó para dejar respirar al otro.

-eso fue… wow… eres una persona muy decidida, y creo que eso me asusta. Mis amigos me esperan así que tengo que irme…- se levantó pero fue detenido inmediatamente.

-oya ¿Siempre eres tan cobarde, Dino?

-¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre!?

-soy psíquico... y esta escrito en tu gafete.– dio un golpecito travieso en el objeto.

-je, cierto…-Dino de verdad que era torpe al haberse olvidado de ese detalle.

-ahora hablemos de negocios.

-e-este, cielos. No estoy interesado en comprar sexo, digo, esta por todas partes, solo basta con verlo en las telenovelas.

-¡no soy un gigoló, grandísimo idiota!–El peliazul se sintió ofendido por la confusión.- Quiero hacerte una pregunta... ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puedes tomar una decisión que cambie tu vida para siempre? –se acercaba a Cavallone poco a poco sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-me agrada que te guste lo esotérico y todas esas cosas, pero eso no funciona conmigo... –se detuvo cuando vio fastidiado a su compañero.

-¡sólo escúchame idiota! ¿¡Qué harías si te dijera que tengo el poder absoluto de cumplirte cualquier cosa que te hayas imaginado!?

-… ¿quién eres?- por primera vez tomó en serio sus palabras.

-oya, ¿prometes no repetirlo?

-claro.

-cufufu ¿en serio lo prometes?- rozando su nariz juguetonamente con la otra mientras sonreía como un niño travieso.

-lo juró.

-yo soy... –el bicolor acercó sus labios hasta el cuello del oji pardo ascendiendo con lentitud hasta el oído causándole un temblor. -...el Diablo.

Dino parpadeo unas cuantas veces, primero se rio a carcajada abierta aunque el otro empezó a enojarse y después se limpió las lágrimas por la risa.

-sí como no. Tú, el Diablo.

-¡en serio!, yo soy el Diablo, Satán, Lucifer, Belzebub, ¡el príncipe de las tinieblas!... en Japón me llaman Mukuro~ Toma mi tarjeta.- entonces saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación rotulado con "El Diablo" en _Hot Stamping_ color rojo.

-oh si esto lo prueba todo… aja… yo me largo.

Salió del local para llegar al estacionamiento, se detuvo en seco al mirar a la persona que había dejado atrás ahora vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero abierta que le hacía ver su pecho desnudo adornado con un collar de puas y unos pegadísimos pantalones del mismo material, sin olvidar las botas con tacones de aguja. Estaba bebiendo whisky en una copa de cristal sobre el cofre de un automóvil convertible rojo tuneado.

-¿siempre eres tan incrédulo?- preguntó Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona.

-oye, pero tú, estabas allá y ahora…. ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-si creyeras en mis palabras esto sería más sencillo.

-sabes que, debería conseguirte un taxi, ¡pero ningún podría llevarte al infierno!

-kuhahaha, eso fue gracioso, creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien.- sonrió y a continuación su copa se encendió automáticamente, su dueño lo lanzó dentro del carro.

-¡o-oye!- grito asustado Dino ante lo que había pasado, trato de apagar el incendio pero este solo se propagó, Mukuro prefirió alejarlo del lugar y se aferró a su brazo.- eso es muy peligroso.

-pero divertido kufufu~

-muy bien, digamos que creo que eres el Diablo, ¿Qué carajos quieres conmigo?

-solo deseo que seas feliz.

-¡pero yo soy feliz!

-si claro.- se burló.- yo sé lo que hay en tu corazón; después del trabajo te arrastras hasta la cocina a preparar la cena precalentada en el microondas, la sirves en tu mesita delante del televisor, sacas una cubeta de helado y te pones a ver telenovelas mexicanas mientras comes helado y te quejas de cómo unos personajes falsos y estúpidos son más felices que tú.

-¡no es cierto!... la mayor parte del tiempo.

-y chillas en tu cama mientras abrazas tu peluche de Pinkie Pie.

-… -prefirió quedarse callado y voltearse a otro lado, pero no duró ni 5 segundos en silencio porque Mukuro lo jaló de nuevo del brazo y pegándosele como si fueran pareja.

-te habló sobre una nueva vida, nacer con el destino en tus manos, dime: ¿deseas que te adoren?, ¿Qué te amen? ¿o que te teman? Yo tengo el poder para darte lo que quieras.

Dino le miro ahora creyendo un poco más en sus palabras, pero, ¿Qué precio tendría tan grandiosa oportunidad?

Mukuro sonría con maldad dentro de ese amable acto.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les haya gustado, principalmente a nekito, hasta el proximo fic!


End file.
